


(You're My) Butterfly

by amorshownu



Series: Dream Part .02 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, cause im multifandom trash, kpop idol mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: A short Sungpil series based on Astro's Dream Part.02 album.With You- Sungjin realizes he's in love with one of his best friends.Crazy, Sexy, Cool - Sungjin begins to notice more and more things about Wonpil he might have missed before.Butterfly - Sungjin decides to set his fears aside and confess to Wonpil. Last part of my Day6 YouTube AU based on Astro's Dream Part. 02





	(You're My) Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> well!!! here's the last part, thank you to everyone who read it! i hope you guys loved it as much as i loved writing it ♡♡♡

Sungjin sighed, happily watching Wonpil work on their video. “Hey! I was thinking we could do an Insta-Live or something after we post the video? We're posting it next Saturday, right?” Wonpil nodded and stretched his arms over his head, after passing Sungjin the computer.

“Depends on the time because I have a date.” Sungjin almost dropped the computer. Still in shock, he watched as Wonpil stood walking to the kitchen. The younger male returned with two iced coffees.

“A date?” Sungjin asked surprised. Wonpil and him were holed up editing their video in order to upload it. They'd been distracted by their own work, so it wasn't until Sungjin asked to hang out the next day that Wonpil told him about his date. Was Wonpil even going to tell him about it? They usually told each other everything. Sungjin couldn't fathom the thought of Wonpil having a secret crush on some guy. Sure, Sungjin had a crush on a guy but he still wasn't ready to confess to Wonpil.

“Don't sound so surprised.” Wonpil nodded with a dry chuckle. The more time Sungjin spent together with Wonpil, the more he fell for his kind-hearted and passionate personality. Every fiber of his being craved being close to Wonpil, even as a friend. Maybe it was cowardly but Sungjin didn't want to confess because a part of him knew their friendship would never be the same if Wonpil rejected his feelings. Could his heart stand seeing Wonpil happy with someone else? Watching his friend smile brightly at his phone after receiving a text, Sungjin realized he couldn’t stand it. Sungjin remembered Wonpil's words when they met for coffee, how Wonpil wished to be the reason behind someone’s smile. Selfishly, Sungjin wanted to be the main reason Wonpil smiled whenever he received a text.

“I didn't mean to…” Sungjin felt his face heat up with embarrassment. With a flimsy excuse, he escaped into the kitchen. Hands braced against the countertop, he took a shaky breath. It was stupid to be jealous when Sungjin was too cowardly to confess how his confess. He needed to get a grip or else there was no way he could keep hanging out with Wonpil as much.

“You will never believe what happened last night! I was on FaceTime with Jinyoung trying to pick a place for our date when Jackson's dog jumped in his lap to lick the camera, it was super cute!” Sungjin was almost ran back to the living room when Wonpil spoke.

“You're going on a date with Jaebum’s Jinyoung?” Sungjin asked with surprised coming into the room. Wonpil's smile fell and he looked away seemingly annoyed. Could the day get any worse? Sungjin was starting to wonder if perhaps he sold the country in another life, in order to deserve such misery. With a sigh, the man reached for his laptop and sat again next to Wonpil. The quicker, he finished editing the video, the quicker they would be done for the day.

“They're not together… plus he's the one who asked _me_ out. Why should I deny a cute, funny and handsome guy, who's interested in me a date?” Sungjin was slightly surprised by the defensive tone in Wonpil's voice. Dropping his head, the older male focused on the computer screen trying to sort his thoughts and pick his words carefully.

“You shouldn't…. do whatever you want…” Sungjin mumbled, eyes focused on the screen as he inwardly screamed.

“Are you sure? I don't want anyone to get angry at me.” Sungjin sighed, lowering the lid and putting the computer aside. If Wonpil didn't want to anger anyone then why accept a date with their friend's crush? Sungjin couldn't bring himself to say that because he knew that wasn't why Wonpil told him.

“Jaebum and, probably Yugyeom, are going to be annoyed but like you said, they're not together. Plus, Jinyoung asked you out, not the other way around. Just go and have fun while I stay home all by my lonesome watching TV.” Sungjin joked placing his hand on Wonpil's knee giving it a light squeeze.

“OMG!! Let's go on a double date!” Wonpil's excitement made his stomach churn and Sungjin shook his head with a tight chuckle. “Why not?! You could ask Youngjae or Jiyeon! You know how much she asks us about you!”

“I was joking. Truth be told, I have tons of work to do. My demos are still unfinished plus I offered to sub Changsun in his vocal class next week so I have to prepare. Maybe next time!”

“Old man.” Wonpil replied with a pout, making him chuckle. The younger really was the most adorable thing out there.

♢

Sungjin was leaving Mr. Park's studio after the vocal lesson when his phone chimed with Wonpil's customized notification alert. Looking at the time, Sungjin guessed the younger was probably coming back from his date with Jinyoung. Wonpil sent him a selca between the sheets with a sad expression.

**Wonpil ♡**

_-picture attachment-_ (10.25 pm)

 _all he talked about was jaebum_ (10.25 pm)

 _it's unfair because i looked extra cute_ (10.25 pm)

 _singledom sucks ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ_ (10.25 pm)

Sungjin bit his lip, eyes set on Wonpil's selca. The other looked so sad, it broke his heart. “Fuck it…” He muttered under his breath, putting his phone in his pocket. The man took a second to steel his nerves before setting out for Wonpil's apartment.

His chest was heaving, by the time he reached the door. With a firm knock, he waited outside kneeled over trying to catch his breath. Wonpil was something similar to a butterfly in Sungjin's eyes. Beautiful and unreachable, but he was done waiting for the right moment. The man wanted to give Wonpil the happiness he deserved.

“Sungjin?! What happened, are you okay?” Wonpil crouched down to meet him at eye level and was almost hit when Sungjin righted himself to full height. “What's up?” The cute frown in Wonpil's features made him smile.

Sungjin spoke before he could talk himself out of confessing. “I like you.” His voice was shaking from the nerves and the running. It felt like his heart was dancing a samba in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach were going insane. “I was scared to confess but I don't want to see you sad anymore. I am not saying I'm gonna be perfect but I'll try my hardest to be a man worthy of you.” Wonpil widened his eyes. Sungjin's sudden confession must have left him speechless judging by the way his mouth was hanging open. Still high on endorphins, the older man smiled and leaned forward placing a small kiss on the younger's cheek. “I'm gonna go now.”

Sungjin turned around, closing his eyes with a breath before setting down the hall to his apartment. He'd done it… Park Sungjin confessed to Kim Wonpil. Next order of business, buy ice cream and prepare himself for rejection. The man was almost to his door when a heavy hand on his shoulder turned him around. “Wo-” was all he could say before lips crashed into his. The other's lips were warm as they met his. His heart was racing when the younger pulled away, their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes were closed when Sungjin chuckled. “Awesome reaction…”

They pulled away chucking, their hands intertwined. “How long?” Wonpil's question caught him by surprise and Sungjin dropped his gaze to the floor with a sigh. “How long have you liked me?”

“You remember, your pink ugly sweater that Jae loathes?” Sungjin looked up, tilting his head to the side slightly with a soft smile. Across from him, Wonpil nodded and he continued. “Well since you wore it to the date Jae set up with that guy from FNC Design because you were too nice to turn him down.” Wonpil threw his head back with a chuckle.

“That was three years ago!” Sungjin nodded with a shrug, still smiling like a fool. “Why didn't you tell me before?”

“I didn't want to risk our friendship… But seeing you so sad tonight I realized, I want to make you smile everyday, be close to you and protect you from heartbreak.”

“Such a cheese ball!” Wonpil joked, leaning close to place a soft kiss in his lips before pulling away. “Goodnight… text me when you wake up.” His tone was gentle, Sungjin nodded watched with a daze smile as the other went back to his apartment.


End file.
